Lazerwire's Tale
by HypnotisedbyGlitta
Summary: The tale of the cat who abandoned his home for a better life, only to find a dangerous and cruel world. Contains Rape, Sex, Murder and Language
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah. I abandoned my aunt. So what? Kill me, but I was TIRED. I had coped with so much, I was old enough to be an apprentice, I could kinda fight (although admittedly not well) and yet still cats acted like I was inferior. I could tell where my mini rebellion was going. Fallenheart would be a hero, and me, I'd be her little side-kick nephew along with the medicine cats apprentice. Now, being put in the same category as the she-cat who basically accused my sister of starting the war of Shadowclan really did it! I wasn't gunna be remembered like that! So yeah. I left. All I'd dreamed of was being a hero alongside my aunt. Then I realised it wasn't gunna happen. I gave up on my dreams. Put them behind me and left. Cause it was the only thing I could think of doing. It turned out to be the worst possible thing to do. I am Lazerwire, rogue, formerly Lazerkit of Shadowclan and this is my story._

Lazerkit risked a last glance at the sleeping figures of his two companions. He was meant to be on watch while they caught a few well deserved minutes of rest, but he knew it was going to be the only time he was able to get away. There would be questions if he asked to leave. Questions he didn't have answers to. They could call him a coward for all he cared, he just had to get away. It was a passion desperately eating away at him, telling him to get away from the twistedness that his life had become, mixed with betrayel and death, he didn't want to live like that.. Not yet. He had to be able to defend himself first. He hoped he could learn wherever he was going. Somehow he doubted it. But death at the paws of a stranger would be better than what he thought would happen to him if he stayed. Kits were not welcome *Even though I could easily be an apprentice* he growled to himself, trying to push it out of his mind as he continued walking, pushing the unease growing in his belly 'What if a cat kills Leopardpaw and Fallenheart' his evil conscious asked him sweetly

'Why should I care?' he hissed out loud, not caring if cats saw him and thought him mad, but inside he was terrified. Great starclan! He had to pull himself together! He didn't even LIKE Leopardpaw. Jesus. Even he was against himself. Making himself go numb inside, he walked on… and on.. towards the darkest forest he could find. On towards freedom as he told himself whenever a small bit of doubt got into him. Freedom, where he wouldn't be judged for his age or size, just for who he was.

He reached the forest nearly a sunrise after he started, collapsing on the floor with exhaustion he quickly fell asleep.

*Tweet* 'Urghhhh?' Lazerkit mumbled half-heartedly *TWEET!* a flutter of wings caught him in the face as a started bird took off from next to him 'What?' Lazerkit got up disorientated and fell forward, falling straight into a pond full of stagnant water. *Shit*. He couldn't swim. He felt is fur pulling him down as his back legs desperately propelled to keep him out of the water 'HEL- ' *glug* Lazerkit fought back to the surface, desperately, then suddenly felt himself being pulled from the water 'I think we'd better teach him to swim dad. He looks like a half-drowned rat' he looked up to see a cream kit with emerald green eyes staring down at him like he was interesting piece of rock, while a large grey cat just laughed 'Let's take him to our den for now sweetie. He might be good for…' his voice broke off as he realized Lazerkit was listening 'Whats's your name son?'

'Lazer---' he couldn't be Kit. I was a crap last bit of a name. Looking up at the sky for inspiration, he saw the weird twoleg poles and… 'Wire' he said aloud.

'Hey Lazerwire' the she-cat simpered. Lazerkit could just stare.. she was.. divine. Perfect face, eyes….. the dream cat. Well they were taking him home, with her! He wasn't gunna refuse was he!


	2. Chapter 2

_I lived there for nearly four moons, long enough to know I loved Shine. Her cream fur was soft to the touch, and her eyes seemed to radiate light enough to light a thousand camps. I was taught fighting from many cats who wanted to I impress her with their skills without seeming boastful, yet she only showed her favour to me. While I was there, I learnt all about an evil rogue called Gaska. He demanded sacrifices from each family. They didn't tell me about him, no. I listened and stayed quiet. But then one fateful day I found out why they had kept me. Gaska was coming and I was going to be their sacrifice. I listened as Shine laughed happily to her father that she could finally mate with Scar, one of the strongest toms in the area. Her time of lying to me about her feelings was nearly over. My heart was broken into a million pieces, but I still had the determination to survive. I was not going to be a sacrifice. I had a sick and twisted revenge….._

'Hey Shine' I purred lustily as I entered her den

'Hey Hot stuff' she purred back, rolling around, showing of her figure 'Wassup babe'

'Nothing, except Gaska coming around' I smiled easily 'and the fact I'm going to be your sacrifice' It was all done in a neutral tone, with a lackadaisical air. Her face was comical, her eyes grew wider

'Are you going to kill me?' she said quietly

'I'm surprised you caught on so quickly' I said shocked. Her dumbness had been an act too then. 'But- yes'

'But I love you babe' she said desperately, her face becoming scared and sweet. I ignored it, I could show no emotion or I would end up in the belly of a killer cat.

'Of course, but not as much as you love Scar apparently.' I growled, walking towards her

'But babe, you can have me, all of me j-just don't. I love you more, I promise' she shrieked. It had defiantly been a good idea to deal with the father first I thought with a smile that did not reflect on my face. No-one was close enough to hear her protests.

'I will have you sweetie' I spat out 'I'll have your corpse entirely to myself to bury'

'You know you want me' she changed her tactic, so her body was winding around me 'And I want you too' she licked every part of me while I tried to remain a statue 'You want me' she whispered as she nibbled my ear. And it was true. But I couldn't show it. As she came infront of me to kiss me, I planned out my game plan carefully. I played along. Tasting her, rubbing my cheek against hers until we were finished. We went nose to nose.

'See, your my first and only' she tried sweetly, as her tongue touched mine for a brief second. My claws came up to her throat, and my tongue was left stinging as she collaspsed backwards, dead. I fell on top of her, her blood soaking into my fur, her scent mingling with mine. After what seemed an age, I got up. And just like that I walked away. I was getting good at that.


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't trust anyone after that. Cats were just lying deceiving furballs who didn't care for. Yes, even I was a lying cat now. For three moons I was a rogue, my skills becoming more defined and my reputation as a merciless killer was spreading. Many challenged. None won. I fought to the death only. I didn't want my victums walking around with warwounds making me feel guilty. I had plently of scars now. But suddenly my position changed. I killed Gaska. He was… well bloody big that's what he was.. but my most difficult challenge yet. But I won the fight, and suddenly I was worshipped a hero. A few cats banded beneath me and looked at me as a leader, especially one, Amber. She was in love with me, and I liked her, but I wasn't ever letting another cat close to me. I discouraged her, and eventually she abandoned hope and mated with a good loyal cat, Drifter, my second in command. I gave them my blessing. I knew even if I was ready for love, she needed some cat dependable to have kits with. And I was the cat who walked alone. Always leaving things behind, whether it be corpses or cats I loved. But one day I suddenly remembered my aunt. My curiosity over-ruled my caution. I made Drifter leader. He will be a good one, with his two kits. They wanted to name one after me. I don't know why. I never showed any sign of caring for either of them. They said they wanted him to be like me. I laughed bitterly and told them it wasn't a good dream. I left them then. I do honestly hope they're happy. And now.. Now I am heading home. Nearly 8 moons after I left… I was going home? Well not really. I heard the rumours. Fallenclan. I could have predicted it. My aunt, leader of a clan. I must admit, I was proud. I also had no clue what it was going to be like._

'Hey! That was my bird' I hissed at a kit who had randomly jumped onto the bird I was stalking 'OoOoOoOoO Watcha gunna do about it' the kit hissed spinning on me. I jumped back… her eyes were exactly the same as Lightningkit's. After all this time I still remembered the precise shade and colour of her eyes. Amber with a yellow streak jagging through. 'L-lightning' She looked shocked. 'How do you know my name?' she hissed angrily as though I'd been spying on her.

'Cause your mum wasn't very inventive?' I tried. It was true, apart from her eyes, her black pelt with a yellow lightning bolt on her chest marked her with an easy name.

She relaxed slightly 'Well?'

'What?'

'What's your name?'

'Lazerwire. Anyway, don't steal my bird again Lightning' I said, my initial shock fading into my normal coolness

Her eyes lit up with shock. She'd heard of me. Most cats in the forest had. What I was not prepared for was her reaction 'Oh _Wow_! Can you teach me to fight! Pleaseeee!'

'Wha-? But I'm a…' My shock made me sound dumber than normal

'Murderer?' she grinned 'Yah right, you're good inside, otherwise you'd have killed me. So where'ya going? I wanna come? Can I come? Pleassseeee! You can teach me to fight on the way!'

After a lengthy argument, she won. We headed off to Fallenclan.

Ze End!


End file.
